write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Badster Toons: (Chapter 3) "The Green Badsters"
Introduction Narrator: Who is the best hero of the street? Kids: Bugs Badster! Narrator: Well, now us can see his show! Kids: Yay! (Appears a Blue Sky showing Letters saying Badster Toons) Chapter Bugs, Daffy and Porky was waking down the street unti lthey see 3 Green Lantern Rings. Bugs: Hey guys what are that things? It seems the thing Green Lantern use... Daffy: Maybe is Green Lantern Ring! Porky: Hmm... Yeah... Daffy is saying the true! Bugs: Well let's use Green Lantern Ring guys! Everyone put the rings in his Hands but they in being Teleported into the space and landed in a Planet that is Oa. Bugs was looking he Daffy and Porky has Green Lantern's custome. Bugs: Guys this is Green Lantern Ring! Suddenly a Green Rabbit with Green Lantern Custome appears and said. "I'm Now being his Oficial Master to learn us how use the Ring of Green Lantern! Bugs, Daffy and Porky: Oh yeah! But what's your name? "My name is Rad and I'm learning us how use Green Lantern Ring" Bugs: Ok Rad let's do it! Then of a large training suddenly appears an Alien with a Black Green Lantern Ring and a black custome in a spaceship that said. Alien: I'm going to here to destroy the earth in a once! Suddenly an Alien army with spaceships appears. Bugs: Who are you? Alien: I'm... Marvin Badster! And I'm going to destroy the earth, Hahahahaha! Bugs: Well listen me Marvin, we are the Looney Badsters and we are beating you but now we are... The Green Badsters! Marvin: Stupid.... Army attack! Suddenly Marvin Badster make a Mallet with GL Ring and tried to crush Bugs and Daffy who dodged but it crushed Porky making he turn into a Pancake. Bugs and Daffy: Yikes! Porky turned himself into normal and now get angrily. Porky: You get me MAD! Porky summon a Giant Fist with the GL Ring and tried to hit Marvin and his Army but they dodged and make the Giant Fist end destroying a Planet. Bugs and Daffy: Porky! Porky growled in rage as Bugs and Daffy do a Facepalm. Marvin: Alien Army, let's attack! Suddenly the Alien Army uses Laser Guns shooting at everyone but everyone dodges and it end desintegrating alot of Planets. Bugs Daffy and Porky decide start making a Giant Shield to avoid a Giant Laser of the Laser Gun and Bugs, Daffy and Porky flied at the Alien Army trying to punch them but everyone is blocking with a Shield of GL Ring. Bugs was thinking until he get an Idea. Bugs: Hey Guys I have an idea! Let's summon Giant Mallets to destroy that Shield. Daffy and Porky: Let's do it! They summoned Giant Mallets with GL Rings and started smacking the Giant Shield and they was Breaking it until they breaked the shield. Marvin: Oh yikes! Guys attack! Everyone pull out Laser Guns shooting at them but the Badster Team dodges the lasers and decide smack Marvin and his Army with his Mallets sending fly them until a Planet cracking it and summoning a explosion and sends Marvin and his army flying until land into Marth. Marvin: I can get my revenge soon, Looney Badsters! Bugs: Well Rad, you help me, Daffy and Porky to beat that army! Rad: No Problem Green Badsters, now we can go to the earth! The Badster gang ends flying into the earth and was into the Badster House. Bugs: Let's see Gumball! Daffy and Porky: Yeah! They put the TV and was looking Gumball and was laughing. Category:Blog posts